<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mater by AichiYume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976491">Mater</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AichiYume/pseuds/AichiYume'>AichiYume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Parental Bonding, Past Abuse, Relationship Advice, Slytherin, Slytherin Pride, Slytherins Being Slytherins, getting relationship advice from mom, having a magical mom is kinda weird, mother knows best, secret momma's boy, slytherin mom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AichiYume/pseuds/AichiYume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Silas is troubled. Maybe talking to Mom will help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so glad all of you love my garbage child, Silas. Enjoy a small look into his home life and meet his Mom, Deliah Vervain. You just might be able to see where Silas gets some of his...Silas from.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please come downstairs, Silas. You can’t possibly still be sleeping.” The only downside to having an enchanted home...everything can talk; even my bedside lamp that should in fact, not speak. Everything in this house can speak in Mother’s painfully sweet voice. I was so hoping to sleep in. What is the point of being home for the holidays if I can’t even enjoy the pleasure of sleeping in?</p>
<p>I refuse my Mother the dignity or grace of putting on an over-shirt and force her to deal with my bare arms and bare legs. </p>
<p>“You rang, Mother?” I asked the woman who was so kindly dusting the shelves in the study my Father kept but rarely used due to his prolonged absences. Mother turned and teased back obviously freshly-dyed black hair out of her eyes. She smiles; she always smiles. “Did you sleep well? I’ve kept your room just as you left it.” she says, beckoning me to sit in one of Father’s chairs that he seldom gets to use due to prolonged absences. She joins me, a wave of her hand sets the feather duster in continued motion. She uses magic for nearly everything and now that I think of it, I don’t think I’ve seen her use a wand since I was a child. “You’ve kept my room a shrine to my youth; but it is comforting in a strange way.” I give her a reply that I know likely won’t break her heart. Mother treats me delicately. I’ve never been sure why. There are plenty of things she simply does not know nor does she understand and yet still she treats me like a fragile little bird. </p>
<p>“Where is Father this time?” I ask, the occasional movement of the pictures we’ve taken as a family draws my attention away from the woman who while standing somewhat towers over me. “Wales, I believe. Something about troubling disappearances and howling in the night.” she replies, her gaze follows mine to one of the pictures: it’s one we took just before I was accepted to Hogwarts. How did I ever survive with such plain looks? We looked so happy then. Father’s hand on my shoulder, his other round his wife’s waist. God, we look so damn normal. Like any other family. Like saying The Vervain Family should be synonymous with pleasant things and fresh scones and splendid holidays and not the current reality of a Father who is barely home and a Mother who...well, to be very honest, I’m not sure what Mother does in all of her spare time.</p>
<p>“You’d know if you asked. You could write to him.” she says, another hand movement brings a cup of tea closer to her. She could just walk. It was literally steps away from her. She could have just taken the two steps to get the cup but she rather use magic. </p>
<p>“Father has nothing to say to me. I have very little to say to him. He is concerned with my grades, which are good and with my athletic career which is also good. He does not seem at all concerned with any other part of my existence.” I glare up at her some, annoyed with yet another person who is able to look down on me while standing. I am taller than her when I stand. “You know, your Father isn’t a monster. He’s just busy. You do like having a large house don’t you? You do enjoy being able to go to Hogwarts, don’t you? You do enjoy all the nice clothes and nice broom and nice wand...those are all things you enjoy, don’t you, Silas?” her voice is more stern now, less of a song and more like that of a hissing viper that had coiled itself around me. </p>
<p>“I do enjoy those things, Mother. I’d also enjoy seeing my Father considering that he is not dead. Not yet, at least.” I replied to her, despite me feeling each coil that her aura had wrapped around me. Mother may be sweet, but she certainly is a Slytherin. I’m sure she was likely even more fearsome when she was younger. Father has said she has mellowed out some in her old age. </p>
<p>“Sweetheart, you aren’t the only one who misses your Father.” she says, she keeps her cup in place and uses both of her free hands now to smooth her fingers over my cheeks. I can’t stand it when she treats me like a child but it is somewhat strangely comforting. Mother has always been incredibly powerful and there is no doubt that she uses her abilities to relax me. </p>
<p>My gaze shifts from her some. We no longer have many moments of being kind and close. I will likely blame her for this lapse of strength and my brief moment of weakness. </p>
<p>“Mother...how did you know that Father was the one you were meant to spend your life with?” I ask her, hoping that my cheeks do not feel warm to the touch. </p>
<p>“How did I know? Oh, my sweet baby! Have you finally found a girl you like?” she beams, her hands grip firmly to my shoulders now, a much brighter smile plasters across her face. </p>
<p>“Something like that...just answer the question.” I bat her hands away some, feeling entirely too flustered by even asking such a thing of her. </p>
<p>“I had no idea your Father was the one.” she says with a small smile. “I met him while he was playing Quidditch for a rival school. He fell off his broom in the first match and had to be seen by one of our nurses. Lucky for me, I saw him fall and went to go assist with his recovery. We married after I graduated considering that we found ways to stay in contact all through our schooling years despite being across the country from each other.” She has told me this story at least a few dozen times in my childhood sans the part heavy with innuendo. </p>
<p>“I just knew that there was a lad in front of me with a funny little streak in his hair, just like yours, and that I thought he was handsome. I took a chance on him and for better or worse I’ve been married to your Father for decades now. He was also quite skilled in bed even at such a tender age; that helped add to his charm.” she says with a small laugh. </p>
<p>I can feel the blood rush to my ears. I can’t stand it when she talks about Father in such a way. It’s awkward enough having to ask her about these things yet alone hearing her gush about how much sex she must be having with my Father. </p>
<p>“T-that’s enough, Mother! Alright, you didn’t know he was the one for you...then what am I to do...how do I know I’m not wasting my time…?” I reply, a small sigh escapes my lips. It would be so much easier if I could just be honest with her about this but it would be impossible to explain to her that I’ve shacked up with a professor who was a few years my senior. I’m not even sure she’s aware of my predilection towards men.</p>
<p>“If you’re looking for certainty, then try divination. But that can only take you so far.” she says, her voice as clear and bright as ever. But the smile slips off her face again. She looks as any mother would while seeing her only child dismayed. “You just have to try, Son. There are days even now that I wonder if marrying your Father was the right choice for me. I wonder if I should have married someone else from school, or if I should have waited and not married at all. I wonder if we shouldn't have rushed into parenthood as quickly as we did. I wonder about all of those things. But none of those worries matter when I look back at nearly two decades with the man I love more than anything else, a son that I could not be more proud of and a life that I had only dreamed of as a school girl. Whoever has your heart, Silas, you should give them a try. Worst case is, they break your heart and you find someone to piece the whole thing back together. But the best case is...you find someone who makes you feel the most comfortable you’ve ever felt.” she says, her words are as comforting as a mother should be. </p>
<p>Maybe one day I’ll be able to tell her everything and let her comfort me more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>